The present patent application claims the right of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119 (a)-(d) of German Patent Application No. 198 48 516.6, filed Oct. 21, 1998.
The invention relates to a hollow-chamber lightweight component suitable for transmitting high mechanical loads. comprising at least one shell-shaped housing part made of high-strength material. a ribbed supporting structure made of plastic and a cover plate or shell which largely covers the space formed from housing part and supporting structure and is joined to the housing part, and also a method for producing the lightweight component.
The lightweight component is a hollow-chamber hybrid part comprising an external skin made of a high-strength, for example ductile, material, for example steel and a rib structure which at least partly fills the cavity of the housing part and is made of a readily mouldable material which supports the outside skin, for example made of thermoplastic material.
The highly loadable lightweight components used in practice comprise either closed sections (for example box-type sections with square, rectangular or circular cross section) or open sections (for example I-, V-, L-. T- or double-T-girders) or elements made of welded or bonded metal sheets or reinforced plastic panels. Also known are open metal/plastic hybrid sections or hybrid sections (EP 0370342 A3) comprising a high-strength. shell-shaped external skin provided with a rib structure which supports the shell.
Compared with hollow-chamber sections or components. open sections or components have a generally lower rigidity and strength. Compared with such components having supporting rib structure, lightweight components without supporting rib structure have the disadvantage that they collapse when appropriately stressed as a result of buckling. This takes place at a loading which is markedly below the strength properties of the material. If open hybrid sections or parts having supporting rib structures are compared with known hollow-chamber lightweight components without supporting rib structure, open hybrid sections have a rigidity and strength which is in total markedly lower despite the rib structure.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a component of the type mentioned at the outset which has both the high rigidity and strength of known hollow chamber profiles or parts made of metal and has a considerably lower tendency to collapse as a result of buckling than hybrid sections or parts (corresponding to EP 370 342). In addition. the energy absorption capability during the deformation of the component is to be markedly increased. in particular in the overload region.
According to the invention. this object is achieved in that a component is provided which comprises at least one partly closed hollow chamber section or part which is mechanically supported by a rib structure disposed in the hollow chamber.